


Be THAT Dad

by Battlecat_ftw



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Battlecat_ftw/pseuds/Battlecat_ftw
Summary: This was my contribution to the Valentine’s Day challenge #EGChallenge6 and my 4th one shot I ever wrote.A big THANK YOU to @Nicrenkel for being my beta ❤️





	Be THAT Dad

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Valentine’s Day challenge #EGChallenge6 and my 4th one shot I ever wrote. 
> 
> A big THANK YOU to @Nicrenkel for being my beta ❤️

***BAM***

The front door slammed shut, and it felt like the whole house vibrated in the aftershock. 

“What the fuck?“ Mickey looked at Ian, raising both his eyebrows. 

“Was that the kids?“ the redhead asked, equally as confused. 

From where they stood in the kitchen, the two men heard stomping and another door being slammed shut. 

“Daaad! Yevgeny didn‘t talk to me at all on the way home from school. He just murmured something about a gift and not even reacted once when I asked what he was talking about,” explained Melody, their little 9 year old black haired daughter. 

“Don‘t worry about it, bug. He‘ll be fine, we are going to talk to him about it, okay?” Ian replied, hugging his daughter. 

“Well, okay, I guess…” Melody gave Mickey a quick hug as well before running off into the living room. 

“Homework before TV!“ the taller man shouted, already hearing the TV being switched on. 

“Let her watch a bit of that stupid nonsense kids watch these days; school’s exhausting enough. Don‘t be _that_ dad, Freckles,“ the black haired man said turning his husband around to go talk to their 15 year old son Yevgeny instead. 

***knock knock***

“Buddy? Are you okay in there? Can we come in?” Ian asked with a calm voice while Mickey was already opening the door and rushing in. 

“OUT!“ Yev shouted with a mad expression. 

“The fuck, man? What‘s up with almost crushing down the house by slamming that door shut like Hulk?“ Mickey questioned, throwing his arms in the air. 

“Get out!” the blond haired boy said desperately, his voice breaking. 

“Mick, please,“ Ian said looking slightly taunting at his husband and pushing him back a bit. “We just came here to talk, right Mick?” The redhead’s voice sounded soothing and understanding. 

“Yeah, right. Talk. Then talk already,” the smaller man said, turning around to go sit on a chair in the corner of the room. He rolled his eyes, but made sure neither his son nor his husband would see. 

“Okay, so, what’s up? Anything happen at school?“ Ian sat down on Yevgeny‘s bed where the teenager sat cross-armed looking out the window. 

“No,” was all he got in return. 

“Come on Buddy, you know you can talk to us about anything, right?” Ian said, laying a hand on his son’s shoulder. “Right, Mick?“ he continued, looking over to his husband sitting cross armed in the corner of the room. 

“Yeah…anything,“ the black haired man replied “so did you get busted cheating or fighting at school? Or did you get caught stealing at the Liquor store again? I told you, stop that shit if you’re not good enough at it!“ 

“Mick!“ Ian stopped him. 

“Noooo! None of those things. And I am good enough, I just wasn‘t aware of the cameras.“ Yevgeny said, determined. Ian shot Mickey a glare stopping him from getting into this _again_. 

**Ian** “Okay, then what‘s up?“ 

**Yevgeny** “Well. Erm...You know how Valentine’s Day is in two days, right?“ 

**Ian** “Yep,“ he said, trying to sound very casual. 

**Yevgeny** “And there is this girl...“ 

**Ian** “A giiirl.“ His voice rose higher and sounded more excited than he wanted it to be. 

**Yevgeny** “Dad, please. Be cool.“ 

**Mickey** “Yeah, man. Be cool. Don‘t embarrass the kid,“ he interrupted the conversation from the corner of the room. 

**Ian** “Sorry. Go on.“ the redhead straightened himself and kept listening. 

**Yevgeny** “Her name is Maddie and I think I might like her? And we get along pretty well, spend most of the breaks together at school. So I guess she might like me too?“ 

**Ian** “Yeah? Go tell her then. Ask her out for Valentine’s Day.“ 

**Yevgeny** “It‘s not that easy dad! She is really beautiful you know?“ 

**Ian** “But you are a confident young man. You can do that.“ 

**Yevgeny** “Yeah, but I don‘t have a Valentine‘s Day gift for her. I already spent all my allowance and...“ he paused, “as you guys know, I got caught the other day trying to get something to make some money...and I really, _really_ wanted to get her tickets for the White Sox game cause I know how much she loves baseball. But today I saw that the game is already sold out and now it‘s over.“ 

Ian smiled softly and shook his head. “Buddy, nothing is over. It‘s not about the gift, it‘s about what you feel. You should tell her how you feel about her. How beautiful you think she is. Right Mick?“ 

“The fuck should I know about that? No idea what to say to a girl,“ Mick stated, now standing beside the bed still crossing his arms. 

“It‘s not about girls or boys, Mick. It is about who you like and how you show it. The gender doesn't matter. The heart matters,“ Ian said, putting his right hand onto Mickeys chest and making the black haired man’s heart skip a beat. 

Mickey touched his nose and swallowed hard. “Yeah, well. Tell that chick she’s fine, a‘right?“ 

Ian smiled knowing how hard it was for Mickey to open up emotionally. At least, to anyone other than his husband. 

“You know, Yevy, me and your dad got two tickets for the game next week. – How about you take them to surprise Maddie? And in exchange you are helping around the house a bit more. Mow the lawn and do the dishes for example. How does that sound?“ the redhead suggested. 

“What? Wait! Those are our tickets!“ Mickey protested, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise. 

“That would be soooo amazing, Dad! Pleeeeease!“ the blond boy begged his father. “I am going to do everything around the house you need me to the next three months! Promise! Pleeease, Dad! I need those tickets! Please!“ 

Ian stood up laying both his hands on his husband’s shoulders looking at him with those puppy dog eyes of his. “There are many more games we can attend, babe. Come on, be _that_ dad!“ he winked. 

“A‘right, a‘right. Take the tickets, Prince Charming. But I’m gonna hold you responsible for all those promises you just made!“ the smaller man gave in, putting his hand around his husband. 

„Thank you sooooo much! You two are the best dads in the world!“ the teenager exclaimed as he jumped up from his bed, pulling both of them into a tight hug. 

“This is going to be the best Valentine’s Day ever.” Yevgeny whispered. 


End file.
